


A Slight Misstep: Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc AU

by DespairMio



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Despair, Emotional Manipulation, Female Naegi Makoto, Genderswap, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairMio/pseuds/DespairMio
Summary: With the reveal of Naegi's actual gender, how different will things be, who will live, and who will die?This is inspired by another story, whn i find the name i will link it in the summary





	A Slight Misstep: Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc AU

**Author's Note:**

> So after my first meeting with my therapist, she said writing about almost anything can help towards my progress... So here we are. I hope you enjoy

The courtroom was silent, and all eyes were on Naegi.

"Y-you guys didnt know?" His face was flushed, at the revelation eleven of the remaining thirteen students. 

"Y-you mean- I punched a girl!" Mondo was the first to grasp what Kirigiri had revealed, and he didnt like it.

"Interesting..." Togami uttered but one word that completely encapsulated his thoughts on the situation.

"Woah... I didn't see that coming at all." Hagakure scratched the back of his head. His reaction was... Well... Pretty Hagakure-ish.

Ishimaru tightened his grip around his stand, for the second time since they had arrived at Hope's Peak, he had mistaked the gender of one of his classmates. His gaze turned to the side in embarrassment.

"Well, it seems as if Naegi might be one of the most capable of adapting here." Celes hid her smile behind her hand as she giggled. This situation had certainly been turned on its head.

Hifumi seemed to be leaning through the rail of his stand, adjusting his glasses. His gaze was focused on Naegi, or more specifically, her chest. "Ah I see, if you had an eye for the art of 2d, you would notice the small outline of her bosom. But few hold well trained eyes such as i have. A crossdressing female, it could make for an interesting book!"

Chihiro just seemed to be fidgeting in her spot. She made no move to add to the conversation.

Aoi seemed especially defensive of Naegi at the moment, shouting. "Hey, just because she happens to be a girl and not a boy doesn't mean we have to make her uncomfortable!" Sakura quickly hummed in agreement. That one action seemed to pull a lot of attention from her, and she reminded herself to thank Sakura later.

Fukaya was fidgeting in her spot mumbling about something, Naegi couldn't exactly hear her.

Leon seemed to be sweating in his spot, he seamed visably nervous, although it might just be from embarrassment.

"U-um... yeah. I'm a girl." Naegi began to shift in her spot trying to hold the hem of her jacket down as she stood there.

"Upupupu! Thats right! Naegi-kun is actually Naegi-chan!" Monokuma was rolling around laughing in his seat. Leon's head began to shake a bit.

"Bullshit..." His voice was missed by everyone except Kirigiri.

"Now that we know that Naegi is a girl, it should be obvious why she isn't the murderer." She spoke to the whole room, but her gaze was focused on Leon.

"Bullshit, what just because he is a she means that she automatically didn't do it. That's so bullshit and you know it!" Leon's grip became crushing on the rail as he leaned forward.

"Well then Naegi, What did you receive from Monokuma?" Kirigiri turned her attention to Naegi, who straightened out at the question.

"Huh? Oh, well, I have a sewing kit. Why?" Kirigiri looked back towards Leon, who was beginning to sweat a lot.

"So if Naegi didn't have a tool kit, how would she remove the bolts, bolts on a door that Naegi knew the trick to opening it, who ever it would had to have used their tool kit to get in because they didn't know the trick to opening Naegi's door."

At this point in time, Leon was pissed. "OH YEAH! WELL I CALL BULLSHIT! EVERYTHING YOU HAVE IS ALL CIRCUMSTANCIAL! HOW DO YOU KNOW IM NOT BEING FRAMED!" Mako straightened herself out, she had the evidence to prove it was Leon. 

"Actually it was you. When I checked the incinerator, there was a smashed crystal ball and a burned off shirt sleeve. Here's what I think happened."

*Timeskip to the end of the trial*

Leon crumpled to the ground... He had lost. They condemned him even though he tried to explain how it was all in self defense.

Monokuma shot to his feet and pulled out a gavel as a big red button appeared in front of him.

"Let's give it everything we've got!...

 

...IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"


End file.
